Vehicle seats, the backrests of which are adjustable in their inclination about a pivot axis and are also foldable forward, are known from the prior art. Customarily, such a vehicle seat has a backrest adjuster with a transmission shaft which is coupled on one side to a hinged fitting and on the other side to a rotary bearing or to a further hinged fitting. The at least one hinged fitting comprises a lower fitting part which is fixed on the seat frame and an upper fitting part which is fixed on the backrest, said fitting parts being adjustable relative to each other in order to adjust the inclination of the backrest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,264 A discloses a movement mechanism in which two parts are connected to each other in an articulated manner by means of a rod. The mechanism is provided for pivotable seat elements, in particular for motor vehicle seats.
Furthermore, a motor vehicle seat with an inclination adjustable backrest is described in DE 4314119 A1. A bracing coupling is installed here in the connection of two drive elements and is intended to be used to prevent an undesirable automatic adjustment of the inclination of the backrest.